La verdad de los sentimientos
by Akari29
Summary: Kyouya debe cumplir con su destino. Una despedida. Las lágrimas de Haruhi. La verdad de los sentimientos de Kyouya.Una nueva deuda. Un giro del destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Negación. Retratos. Verdad.**

Se percibían en el aire, los cambios estaban próximos.

Definitivamente se acabaría pronto esta generación del Host Club dedicada a atender a las niñas ricas y con tiempo que asistían a la escuela Ouran, con el objetivo de ofrecerles pasatiempo con lindos muchachos de su misma edad y condición.

Los muchachos del Host Club estaban terminando ya su tiempo en la escuela secundaria. Era hora de retos mayores: la facultad, el trabajo…La vida fuera de ese enmarcado mundo liviano de la escuela.

Aquella tarde era gris, la lluvia cubría con pesadez el patio de la escuela.

Dentro de la Tercera Sala de Música, sede oficial del Host Club:

- Tamaki, tengo algo que hablar contigo…

- Dime, Kyouya…

- Voy a abandonar antes de tiempo el Club…- dijo serio Kyouya sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Qué?...Pero…Pero…¿Por qué?- respondió sorprendido y a los gritos el presidente Tamaki.

- No hagas este teatro…Tengo la posibilidad de entrar en la universidad en Estados Unidos este mismo semestre. Y ya sabes, tengo que esforzarme…Además, tengo pensado aprovechar las vacaciones para socializar…

- Con gente rica a la que puedas manipular para tu plan.- Kyouya volteó a ver al presidente. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar con tal seriedad. Aunque no respondió a su comentario. Después de todo, era verdad y no lo apenaba.

Ootori Kyouya, tercer hijo de la Familia Ootori, dueña de la administración de los hospitales más importantes en Japón y en el mundo, había luchado siempre contra ese karma fatal que resultaba la excelencia de sus dos hermanos mayores. Ellos contaban con la facilidad que gozan los primeros en llegar. A diferencia de ellos, él debía luchar por ganarse una posición, había aceptado sobrellevar la vida así, seguro de la idea que un día su esfuerzos darían resultados.

- No te preocupes por la administración del Host en lo que queda del año, ya lo arreglé casi todo y además, Mori-sempai aprendió a manejarse…Y sino, tú podrás asesorarlo también…- prosiguió Kyouya con habitual calma casi tenebrosa.

-De acuerdo…- respondió su rubio amigo, ya casi resignado.

Un pequeño silencio entre ellos dejó escuchar el sonido de la lluvia de afuera.

Kyouya había dejado de mirar por la ventana súbitamente, como si la escena de afuera le arrancara algo de nostalgia, y había posado su vista, de nuevo en sus notas.

- ¿Qué harás con Haruhi?- manifestó de pronto Tamaki, con un tono de preocupación.

- Se le dará aviso, lo mismo que al resto de los chicos.- respondió un inmóvil Kyouya, sin siquiera apartar la vista de sus apuntes.

- ¡Sabes que no refiero a eso!- exclamó su amigo, un poco exasperado.

- No entiendo entonces. ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Jooooo, Kyouya!- gritó Tamaki- ¿acaso vas a irte sin decirle lo que sientes por ella?

Kyouya esbozó una mueca de sonrisa. Siguió sin desviar la mirada de sus actividades.

- Pero, ¿de qué hablas Tamaki?

- De la verdad, Kyouya…Acaso, ¿piensas que no me dí cuenta?

- ¿Cuenta de qué?- contestó con la misma parsimonia de siempre.

- ¡De que estás enamorado de ella!- esta vez, Kyouya dirigió la mirada a su amigo.

- Tamaki- se acomodó los anteojos hasta el puente de la nariz, se cruzó de brazos- creo que tus celos por Haruhi están haciéndote ver cosas donde no las hay.

- ¡Vamos!- replicó Tamiki Suou, casi molesto.- ¡Al menos, ten la valentía de aceptarlo!

- Aceptar, ¿qué?...Haruhi es tan buena amiga mía como del resto del grupo. Ha sido útil al Host Club…

- ¿Por qué insistes en seguir negándolo?...¿Realmente crees que puedes engañarme?

- Tamaki, en serio, no te pongas idiota.- Kyouya regresó su vista a su cuaderno, donde fingió seguir trabajo.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes que te diga?...

- Pretendo que me digas la verdad.

- Nunca he tenido ni tendré esas intenciones sobre Haruhi…Además, ¿qué mérito tendría tener esa clase de afecto por Haruhi?...No tiene dinero, no es hija de un magnate, ¡por Dios, mírala!, ni siquiera puede pagar una cuota de este instituto…Ella no es útil para mí. ¿Qué ganancia obtengo de ella entonces?

- Sus sentimientos…Sus inocentes y lindos sentimientos…Eso es lo que obtienes de ella, sin si quiera hacer esfuerzo alguno.

- Tamaki, esta charla se esta volviendo demasiado inútil…El único enamorado de Haruhi aquí eres tú, ya dejemos esta poco productiva charla.

- Acaso, ¿crees que no sé de tus retratos?

- ¿Eh?- esta vez, la voz de Kyouya denotó la sorpresa y su cuerpo instintivamente se puso de pie, observando a su amigo.

- Los retratos que dibujas de ella en tus cuadernos…En ese que tienes ahí.- Kyouya se sintió descubierto.- Siempre supe que, a pesar no mostraras ningún tipo de interés en Haruhi, ni la miraras, siempre has estado admirándola, desde cierta distancia…- Kyouya no pudo responder, sintió como aquellos sentimientos, que creía tan bien disimulados, estaban siendo expuestos.

- Tamaki, yo…- intentó seguir armando excusas que lo liberaran de las acusaciones de su amigo.

- Sólo acéptalo…Eso no generará una pelea entre nosotros.- Kyouya entendió que estaba siendo vencido.

- Entonces, esa es la verdad.

- ¿Y qué harás con ella?...¿Vas a irte así como así?

- Sí.

* * *

Bueno, acá una nueva historia, esta vez con OHSHC...Espero que les guste!

No olviden dejar sus críticas, halagos, todos sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima!

_**Brisalunar **_

19/8/2010


	2. Regalo Despedida

_**Capítulo II: Regalo. Despedida.**_

Un nuevo día asomaba.

Kyouya miró por la ventana de su habitación: el sol radiante brillaba en el cielo límpido.

Hoy anunciaría su partida al Host Club.

El día había llegado.

Se preparó y puntual partió para la escuela.

Es verdad que cierta tristeza lo embargaba: recordó algunos momentos con el Host Club, después de todo, esos eran sus amigos. Y recordó cada instante que pasó a su lado, circulado por la compañía de Haruhi, recordó su sonrisa pura, la inocencia de sus cuestionamientos y el arte de conocer a las personas que a ella se vinculaban.

En ese momento, se sintió un poco extraño.

Su relación con Haruhi era, comparada con la de los demás, casi inexistente.

Sólo habían tenido ese encuentro en el supermercado de los plebeyos, en esa feria. Fue en aquella situación, cuando corroboró sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero ella nunca pudo notarlo.

Contempló la alta posibilidad de que, una vez lejos, ella lo olvidara. Temió no tener ni siquiera un lugar entre sus recuerdos… _"Somos tan diferentes"_, pensó.

Un repentino deseo de quedarse lo invadió: maldijo el tiempo que había perdido viéndola siempre desde lejos, tratando de evitar que aquellos sentimientos que lo abrumaban se esfumaran.

Al instante, una desesperanza cruzó por su mente: Haruhi estaba enamorada de Tamaki. Tamaki amaba a Haruhi.

-"_Son dos tontos…"_, pensó, al darse cuenta de que perdían tiempo en no aclarar la cuestión. Y pensó así, porque no quería que se arrepintieran luego, como él lo estaba haciendo ahora.

La desesperanza se tornó en realidad: se iría a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Llegó finalmente a Ouran.

La jornada escolar pasó sin mayores sobresaltos.

La tarde y la reunión con el Host Club daba comienzo.

Todos reunidos a petición del presidente del Host Club, Tamaki Suou, estaban en la ya habitual Tercera Sala de Música.

Kyouya cruzó la puerta. Los saludó y explicó:

- Voy a abandonar el Host Club antes de lo previsto…- dijo serio, pero un poco sonriente para intentar restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Quéeeee?...- exclamaron sorprendidos al unísono los hermanos Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¿Pero por qué Kyo-chan?- sonó lastimero la frase Honey-sempai sobre los hombros de Mori, que sólo mostró su sorpresa arqueando una de sus cejas.

- ¡Pero tienes que convencerlo de lo contrario, señor!- repitieron los hermanos.

- No está en discusión. Es una decisión que ya he tomado.- replicó Kyouya.

- ¿Ya lo tenías planeado, cierto?- asomó Haruhi.- Por eso estabas dejando que Mori-sempai te ayudara, ¿no?- él sonrió. Esta vez, le mostró una sonrisa verdadera. Una vez más, lo había descubierto. Aunque nadie lo notara, ella había captado sus pequeños movimientos.

Haruhi supo que aquella sonrisa era de verdad.

Se sintió un poco extraña al verlo sonreír de esa forma. De inmediato, ese día de feria que pasaron juntos le vino a la mente.

Haruhi se sintió triste, pero, por primera vez, no pudo decir nada. No pudo expresarlo con la claridad que siempre hablaba.

- Bueno, eso es cierto, Haruhi.- le sostuvo la mirada

- ¿Entonces, eso es todo?

- Creo que sí.- volvió la mirada a resto del grupo.- Bueno, ha sido un gusto participar en este grupo…- se encaminó hacia la puerta- Ya tengo que irme.- Sus amigos corrieron a abrazarlo. Él dejó que lo hicieran.

Haruhi permaneció en su lugar. Con la mirada puesta en él. Sin poder decir nada. Kyouya la contempló un instante, sin romper el silencio.

- Adios chicos. Cuidense. – Kyouya abrió la puerta y se fue.

El camino a casa le resultó tan triste.

Kyouya se sintió ausente, siempre manteniendo la vista sobre la ventanilla del autómovil que lo transportaba.

* * *

Llegó a casa.

En un silencio abrumador, terminó de empacar sus cosas.

A pesar de tener numerosos empleados, Kyouya gustaba de prepararse la mayoría de sus cosas.

Contempló los retratos que había dibujado de Haruhi. Suspiró. Los guardó entonces en un pequeño cajón, bajo llave.

La tarde iba pasando. Hasta que la caída de la noche, anunció su partida.

Sus guardias tomaron sus maletas y las acomodaron en el baúl del costoso auto.

Los empleados de la principal residencia Ootori en Japón, lo despidieron tristes. Sus padres y hermanos, estaban trabajando duro, como siempre. Realmente, hubiera querido que estuvieran ahí para despedirlo.

* * *

El cielo de la noche mostraba las primeras estrellas.

El camino al aeropuerto resultó para Kyouya algo melancólico. Las luces que comenzaban a encenderse en la ciudad, se reflejaban en los vidrios de sus anteojos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el bullicio, el paso de la gente, le hizo darse cuenta que estaba en el hall del aeropuerto, sosteniendo su equipaje de mano. Solo, entre la multitud.

De pronto, una voz casi inaudible, anunció el viaje que Kyouya abordaría.

Suspiró, acomodó sus anteojos hasta el puente de su nariz. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de embarque que la voz inaudible pareció marcar.

- ¡Kyouya!- una voz agitada lo llamó. No quiso creer lo que sus sentidos parecían indicarle.

Cuando sus ojos buscaron a la dueña de esa voz, Kyouya no pudo pensar con claridad.

Contempló, en cambio, la respiración entre cortada, el rubor sobre sus mejillas.

- Haruhi- dijo en un susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella lo miró en silencio.

La voz inaudible repitió el llamado incomprensible.

- Haruhi, tengo que irme.- dijo tan serio, que Haruhi se sintió una molestia para él.

- Yo sólo venía a despedirte – él supo eso antes de que dijera algo y, aunque nunca quiso sonar grosero, todo eso, resultaba doloroso para él. Pero, al escucharla, su corazón lo aturdió; lo sintió latir tan rápido, como nunca antes.

Una batalla de sentimientos se libró en su pecho: ella estaba ahí para despedirlo, ella estaba ahí por él; ella estaba ahí porque no lo vería más.

- Gracias, Haruhi.- Él sonrió.

- Kyouya- la voz de Haruhi sonó quebrada. Él, pudo notar cómo sus ojos brillaban vidriosos. Kyouya dejó de sostener la maleta de mano. Y en un paso certero, mantuvo su presencia cercana al cuerpo pequeño de Haruhi.

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de ella.

Kyouya no vio jamás imagen más dulce y dolorosa.

- Haruhi, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó, tan absorto por lo que sus orbes vislumbraban.

- No- alegó ella- Yo sólo…

Kyouya pasó entonces su mano por el rostro de Haruhi. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos aquella lágrima y sus tersas y afiebradas mejillas.

Haruhi se mantuvo en silencio.

Kyouya corrió los cabellos sobre la frente de la muchacha. Intentó contemplar cada detalle de su rostro, las finas líneas que lo formaban, el paisaje de sus ojos café, el aleteo sus pestañas, la brisa de su respiración.

Guardando, memorizando su completa complexión.

- Todos van a extrañarte- Kyouya permaneció estático.- Toma, es un presente.- Haruhi sacó de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja, envuelta en un fino papel azul y un moño plateado.

El joven observó el regalo.

- No es mucho…- la voz de ella sonó frágil.

- Gracias…Es demasiado. Haruhi, no hice nada para merecer esto- ella sonrió al escucharlo hablar tan preocupado.

- No tienes que luchar por todo, Kyouya.

"_Señores pasajeros, el vuelo de American Airlines con destino a Washington D.C. está pronto a partir. Por favor, diríjanse a la puerta de embarque número cinco. Gracias." _

Esta vez, la voz tenebrosa retumbó fuerte y clara.

El corazón del joven se estrujó: sería la última vez que la viera como lo hacía.

- Ya tengo que irme- manifestó pausado. Ella asintió.

Kyouya se acercó más a ella. Rozó con sus labios las mejillas rojizas de Haruhi que lo contempló en un silencio calmo.

- Cuídate mucho. Y cuida mucho de Tamaki, por favor.

Volvió a tomar su maleta y se alejó de ella.

Ella lo vio caminar y distanciarse de su cuerpo.

Él no pudo volver atrás su mirada. No quería que sus sentimientos dominaran el funcionamiento de su plan.

Sintió que sus ojos ardían y que sus palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta hasta doler.

Apretó la pequeña caja de regalo.

"_Voy a echarte de menos__, Haruhi"._

_

* * *

_

Bueno, bueno, acá dejo otro cap, espero, ya saben, todos sus comentarios!

**Brisalunar**


	3. Feliz Navidad

_Disclaimer_: Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, es obra de Bisco Hatori.

Yo sólo los utilizo para entretener.

N.A : Presten atención, en este capítulo hay un juego entre recuerdos y la situación presente de los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Feliz Navidad.**

Las arenas de los relojes se diluyeron.

Al hermoso paisaje de los cerezos florecidos en Japón, siguió caminando el tiempo y la distancia, hasta que cruzó el crudo invierno de diciembre en Washington.

La navidad estaba tan cerca.

Las calles rebosaban de adornos navideños. La gente se arremolinaba en las grandes vidrieras de la capital, quizá buscando un regalo para un ser querido.

Kyouya seguía su paso firme por la plaza, mientras arreglaba su bufanda y cerraba hasta arriba el cierre de su campera.

Las lucecitas blancas que prendían y apagaban le llamaron la atención. Se detuvo frente a un amplio escaparate.

Observó entonces la portada de un libro. "Diccionario de Mitología Griega y Romana", de Pierre Grimal.

* * *

* * *

_¿Qué miras?_

_Ah_- respondió sorprendida, a la vez que dejaba el libro de donde lo había sacado- _no, nada._

_¿Mmm?..._- Ella siguió caminando, llevando en una bolsa, el libro que necesitaba para la escuela. Kyouya se detuvo frente a la tapa del libro. Y a un costado, el precio remarcado.

Ciertamente, Haruhi no podía pagar ese precio.

* * *

* * *

Esbozó una sonrisa al evocar esa imagen.

En silencio entró a la tienda. Kyouya compró el libro. Siguió de nuevo, parte del camino que lo llevaría a casa, escoltado, siempre a prudente distancia, por sus guardaespaldas.

Ese día, llegó a casa y la sintió más solitaria que de costumbre, a pesar del ir y venir de los empleados domésticos que sus padres le habían obligado a tener.

La soledad a veces le colaba los huesos.

Al día siguiente, amaneció frío. Faltaban tres días para la Navidad. La gente en Estados Unidos madrugaba para pasearse por los centros comerciales.

Camino a la facultad, temprano pasó por la agencia de correo internacional. Se detuvo un instante, sacó de su mochila, el libro que ayer había comprado. Detenido frente al vidriado de entrada al correo, no supo qué hacer.

Recordó el gesto que ella había tenido antes de su partida.

* * *

* * *

"_Son los lapices que usas para tus anotaciones, ¿verdad?...Perdona que sólo hayan sido 3. Es que son un poco costosos para mi presupuesto, ja!. Kyouya, cuidate mucho, ¿si?. Haruhi"_. Recordaba Kyouya esa nota que cayó al abrir la envoltura de la pequeña cajita.

* * *

* * *

Sostuvo el libro con firmeza, decidido. Iba a enviar el libro a Japón…

De pronto un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente, como un golpe.

* * *

* * *

_Finalmente, lo entendí, Kyouya…No creí que realmente fuera esto…No puedo negarlo. Estoy enamorado de Haruhi._

La voz de Tamaki sonaba segura y tímida a la vez. Kyouya sintió en su pecho una contradicción absoluta, que no quiso manifestar.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Tamaki sonreír de esa forma. Y no sería él quien arruinara su felicidad. Jamás podría.

* * *

* * *

Se detuvo frente al umbral de la oficina de correos.

Siguió camino a la facultad.

Los días posteriores pasaron rápidos para Kyouya.

Y la cena de Navidad se servía en la mesa.

Sus padres, sus hermanos y sus recientes cuñadas estaban sentados a la mesa.

La cena era tranquila, en ocasiones silenciosa, pero no faltaron las risas escuetas recordando algunas anécdotas de la infancia.

Finalmente, la cena terminó. Y Kyouya salió un minuto al balcón.

Tomó su celular y marcó.

-_¡Kyouyaaaaa!_- el grito de Tamaki casi le deja sordo.

- _¿Cómo sabes que soy yo si la llamada es privada?_

- _Ah, bueno, sólo a ti se te podría dar llamar cuatro horas antes de la medianoche._

_- Ah perdón, es que luego no podré. Mis padres seguro se molestan._

_- Ok. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, bien, ¿y tú?_

_- Muy bien…_

_- Sólo llamaba para saludarte por la Navidad._

_- Feliz Navidad, Kyouya. Eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes._

_- Lo sé. Igualmente, para ti y tu familia. _

_- Gracias…_

_- Suou creo que debo dejarte ya._

_- ¡Kyouya!_

_- Dime._

_- Haruhi, ella está…- _hizo una pausa_- bien._

_- Es…bueno saberlo._

Colgó sin decir más.

Volvió a la compañía de su familia. Esta vez, un poco más silencioso que de costumbre.

Los fuegos artificiales les dio el pie para el brindis y el saludo familiar.

El encuentro se extendió hasta entrada las dos de la madrugada.

Sus hermanos se fueron a sus casas. Sus padres se retiraron a descansar.

Kyouya no podía dormir. Quizá el alcohol del brindis lo había desvelado.

Optó por conectarse un rato a Internet, quizás escuchar un poco de música lo ayudaría a sentirse menos solo y tal vez, lo ayudaría a conciliar el sueño perdido.

Se sentó en su laptop, frente al calor del hogar todavía encendido.

Se conectó a su msn como siempre lo hacía, ocultando su presencia posicionándose en la categoría de _"desconectado"_.

Apenas el msn se abrió, una ventana asomó.

" _Haruhi says: ( message recibed at 23:58 p.m. on 24__th__ December)_

_Kyouya, feliz navidad =) "_

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el mensaje. Sus sentimientos se agitaron en su pecho. Ella había estado esperando para saludarlo quizá algún momento, o sólo pensó en dejar ese pequeño mensaje. Lo que fuera, Kyouya se sintió feliz. Ella aún lo recordaba.

" _K.O says:_

_- Feliz Navidad, Haruhi"_, respondió.

"_Haruhi says:_

_Kyouya, ¿estás ahí?"_

Kyouya sintió en su corazón los rayos lejanos de una esperanza.

Intentó escribir algo.

Pero el recuerdo de Tamaki con algún gesto hacia Haruhi, le hizo evitarlo.

No contestó.

"Haruhi says:

_Espero que estés muy bien. Cuídate mucho."_

Permaneció inmóvil frente a la pantalla unos minutos más.

"_Tú también cuídate mucho, Haruhi"_, pensó, aturdido.

A estas alturas del partido y del tiempo, ellos ya estarían juntos. Era algo inevitable.

Y no sería Kyouya quien les afectara su destino feliz. No sería capaz.

* * *

Acá un nuevo cap. Espero que les haya gustado, desde ya (y como siempre) espero sus comentarios.

**Brisalunar**


	4. Cap IV: El viejo estilo Host Club

_**Capítulo IV: El viejo estilo Host Club, otra vez..**_

Era la vuelta de un viaje interno dentro de los Estados Unidos, y por algún motivo, el aeropuerto estallaba de gente. La cabeza de Kyouya retumbaba. No era uno de sus mejores días, por lo tanto, su humor rozaba lo insoportable.

Un gentío y su bullicio arremolinado en la misma fila que él, le estaba quitando la poca paciencia que tenía.

Por la molestia que eso le causaba, decidió intervenir. Sabía, desde siempre, que podía evitarse los trámites en los aeropuertos, debido al poder de su familia; pero nunca había echo caso de eso, Kyouya deseaba mantener una vida cotidiana común, que le permitiera tener los pies en la tierra y así poder disfrutar, aún más, cada victoria que lograra.

Pero en esta ocasión, decidió hacer uso de sus privilegios.

Se acercó hasta el epicentro, a donde la gente se organizaba como un círculo.

En perfecto inglés, preguntó sobre la causa del problema.

El despachante le explicó que la señorita de al costado no tenía todos los papeles necesarios para su estadía en Estados Unidos. _"Además, no podemos entender lo que dice"_, continuó explicando el empleado del aeropuerto.

Kyouya volteó a ver a la persona en cuestión.

Por un momento, entonces, pensó que sus sentidos lo estaban engañando. Quizá estaba confundiendo la realidad con el deseo: tal vez deseaba tanto verla, que la inventaba entre medio de la gente.

Sin poder decir nada más, siguió la conversación con el despachante. Y dos minutos más tarde, el sello chocaba estrepitosamente sobre el papel.

Kyouya retiró el papel y se lo dirigió a ella, extendiendo la mano.

_- Gracias, Kyouya_.- respondió ella, sin poder ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

_- De nada, Haruhi_.- dijo sin inmutarse. Haruhi tomó como pudo, todas su maletas. Kyouya arrebató un par y se colgó en un hombro el bolso, mientras que con la otra mano, acarreaba otra maleta.

En estricto silencio, caminaron juntos hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Cruzaron juntos el portal vidriado de entrada. Una tranquilidad extraña los alumbraba.

_- Aquí te dejo. Voy a tomar un taxi._ – dijo ella sonriente y agradecida.

_- ¿Necesitas que te alcance a algún lado?..._- respondió mostrando siempre ese gesto de indiferencia.

_- No, no. Ya me ayudaste demasiado, Kyouya_. – acabó de decir y su sonrisa destelló de nuevo. Kyouya sintió en su pecho el batir de alas de todas las mariposas.

En un movimiento rápido, ella detuvo un taxi. Y, con una fuerza física sorprendente, logró meter todas sus valijas.

Detenida frente a la puerta del taxi, resopló.

_- ¿Cómo has estado, Kyouya?_- él se sintió sorprendido. Esa pregunta sonaba como un signo de preocupación. Sacudió su cabeza imperceptiblemente.

_Bien._- cuando su respuesta se asomó, ella sonrió, y subió con velocidad al taxi.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse lo espabiló.

Ella lo saludaba desde el taxi en movimiento.

- _¿Y cómo has estado tú, Haruhi?_- pensó.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días de ese encuentro inesperado.

Pensarla habitando el mismo suelo, ataba en su cabeza muchas contradicciones. Por ello, Kyouya intentó conjugar la rutina de su vida como si aquel encuentro no hubiera sucedido.

Aquel lunes, se dispuso a ir a la facultad como todos los días, después del trabajo.

Salió de la oficina en su auto. Había dado la orden de que, al menos por hoy, sus guardaespaldas no lo siguieran. Es que, a pesar del disimulo con que éstos actuaban, habían levantado ya la sospecha frente a sus compañeros, que, si bien ellos mismos eran hijos ricos al igual que él, no quería sentirse así.

A pesar de la negativa de los guardaespaldas, Kyouya se mantuvo firme ante su pedido, por lo que, al final, debieron acceder.

La lluvia que acompañaba al día era pesada y abundante.

Iba encerrado en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, un trueno estrepitoso retumbó, una figura borrosa cruzó frente al paragolpe del auto, un golpe seco y al final la frenada y el chirrido de las ruedas. Todo en un segundo que le pareció eterno.

Asustado, se bajó rápidamente del auto. La lluvia no dejaba de ser incesante.

Y ahí estaba, el cuerpo frágil y delgado, podía ver la blancura de su piel a pesar del gris de la tarde.

Realmente atemorizado, se dispuso a su ayuda. Cuando pudo observar su rostro detenidamente, su gesto de preocupación se amplió.

_- ¡Demonios!...No puede ser… ¡Haruhi!_- gritó a la vez que la revisaba rápidamente. Ella no sangraba, respiró Kyouya entonces un poco más aliviado, aunque de inmediato pensó que podría ser algo interno. La subió a su auto. Y rápidamente, cambió su rumbo hacia el hospital más cercano, siempre mirando de reojo a Haruhi que todavía no reaccionaba.

El embotellamiento lo sorprendió. Tocó sin cesar su bocina, pero nadie se apartaba. Maldijo el tránsito y justo haber elegido el día de hoy para conducir.

_- Dema…siado ruido._- habló una voz débil. Kyouya la miró preocupado, su rostro mostraba la desesperación que tenía, llevaba el cuerpo empapado, al igual que sus anteojos.

_- ¿Estás bien?..._

_- No me siento tan bien…¿Qué pasó?...¿Kyouya?_

_- No te preocupes, estamos yendo al hospital…¡Maldito tráfico!_- gritó a la vez que seguía tocando la bocina.

_- Kyouya, deja de tocar la bocina, por Dios…La cabeza me estalla._

_- Perdona, es que tenemos que llegar al hospital. Podrías tener algún golpe interno._ – decía, mientras por fin se liberaba del tránsito pesado y aceleraba la velocidad hasta llegar al hospital.

La volvió a levantar entre sus brazos.

_- Puedo caminar, no te preocupes._

_- Entonces, déjame ayudarte._- dejó que apoyara sus pies en el piso, pero mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al de ella, ayudándola a caminar. Haruhi observó a Kyouya, su amabilidad resultaba hipnotizante.

Cuando lo vieron entrar, los enfermeros corrieron a ayudarlos.

Y apartaron a Haruhi de su vista para las atenciones necesarias. Kyouya se encargó personalmente que los mejores doctores del lugar la atendieran.

Realmente estaba preocupado, a pesar de que los médicos ya habían descartado un golpe interno y le había comunicado que, a pesar del golpe que él sintió en el auto, podían afirmar que no la había golpeado y que sólo presentaba algunos pequeños golpes por la caída sobre el asfalto. Caída que, sugirieron los médicos, fue consecuencia de un desmayo. La causa del desmayo todavía estaba por averiguarse.

Kyouya se acomodaba los anteojos hasta el puente de la nariz, mientras esperaba en un de los pasillos. Mantenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Se puso de pie entonces y se dirigió hasta la salida del hospital. Cruzó la puerta y una vez en la acera, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó:

_- Kyouya._

_- Tamaki, sucedió algo._- soltó sin contemplaciones Kyouya.- _Haruhi tuvo un accidente._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No te preocupes, ella está bien. Los médicos la están atendiendo ahora. Yo, sin querer, la atropellé con mi auto. _

_- ¿Con tu auto?...¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_- ¿Eh?_- Kyouya no entendió el tono de reproche de su amigo, el hecho había sido lamentable, pero le estaba diciendo la verdad, había sido un accidente- _¿Qué estás sugiriendo Tamaki?_

_- Si ella estaba contigo, ¿cómo es que la atropellaste con tu auto?..._

_- ¿Conmigo?...Ella no estaba conmigo Tamaki._

_- ¿No estaba?._

_- No, ¿eres tonto?, te estoy diciendo que no._

_- ¡Ahh!...Mentirosa_- la voz de Tamaki, aumentó la molestia- _Esa tonta de Haruhi…Kyouya._- su voz retomó un poco de tranquilidad- _Haruhi se ha ganado un beca para estudiar allí, pero antes de irse, los médicos le diagnosticaron una enfermedad llamada "enfermedad de Meniere", es un trastorno que afecta el equilibrio y la audición._

_- Sí, lo conozco._

_- Por eso, le pedí que se contactara contigo._

_- ¿Eso por qué?_

_- Kyouya, necesito que la cuides._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Habíamos acordado que ella se contactaría contigo. Le pedí que lo hiciera, pensé que tal vez, tú podrías alojarla en tu casa y así al menos tus empleados podrían vigilarla. Sus síntomas no son graves, pero a veces sufre pequeños ataques._

_- Tamaki._- la voz de Kyouya sonó como una negativa.

_- Por favor…Lo dejo en tus manos._- dijo Tamaki serio a la vez que colgaba la llamada.

* * *

_- Por favor…Lo dejo en tus manos_- dijo Tamaki serio a la vez que colgaba la llamada. _"Ojalá me olvide así…Espero que tú puedas amarla bien, Kyouya"_, pensó Tamaki mientras miraba la ventana.

_- Honey, __who is calling?...Come to the bed, baby._- ella sonrió maliciosa. Tamaki volvió su rostro hasta verla, sonrió. Desde hacía tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado tanto, que, ciertamente, Tamaki no sabría decir desde cuándo. Katherine, o Kathy como él la llamaba tierna y ardorosamente a veces, llenaba, clandestinamente, de un tiempo a esta parte, todo su mundo.

Pero Haruhi seguía allí. Sonriente. Esperando su llegada después de cuatro años. Rozando siempre con la punta de sus dedos, el anillo que le circundaba en su mano, aquel que él le había regalado hacía dos años junto con el pedido de casarse con él.

Tamaki sacudía su cabeza frente al ventanal, sabía que ella no lo merecía, pero también sabía que no lo pudo evitar. En verdad, amaba a Kathy.

_- Honey?_- su voz dulce y demandante sonó de nuevo en la habitación. Tamaki la besó.

* * *

Kyouya cerró su celular.

Lo que Tamaki le había pedido lo había dejado confundido. Pero la voz de su amigo sonaba suplicante, pero un poco distante.

En verdad, pensó en arreglarlo sin la necesidad de tenerla en su casa.

Kyouya había vuelto al pasillo donde los médicos estaban atendiendo a Haruhi.

Acababa de sentarse cuando un doctor lo llamó. Y le invitó a pasar a la habitación.

Tenía un suero aplicado.

Kyouya se acercó a la cama. Ella lucía tan hermosa, tan hermosa mientras dormía. Habían pasado cuatro años de aquel último mensaje. Y ella podía generar tantas cosas en él todavía.

Estaba sola en la ciudad.

Se veía tan débil.

Corrió suavemente, con la punta de sus dedos, el cabello desordenado sobre la frente Haruhi.

Kyouya, sacudió su cabeza, y con ella, las ideas que venían a su mente. Se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación.

_- Kyouya…_- ella le habló muy bajito. Él asintió en silencio.

_- ¿Necesitas algo?._

_- No, gracias…Y gracias por traerme, realmente me estaba sintiendo mal._

_- No me agradezcas, tú habrías echo lo mismo, ¿no?_- respondió Kyouya con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre, a la vez que acomodaba sus anteojos hasta el puente de la nariz.

_- Yo te lo compensaré._

_- No lo dudo. Sabes que no hago beneficencia._ – Haruhi levantó una ceja. Kyouya definitivamente mantenía sus mañas.

_- ¿Cómo puedo…pagarte entonces?_

_- Será al viejo estilo del Host Club_- Kyouya sonrió de lado, Haruhi podía ver su malicia en el brillo que las luces reflejaban sobre sus anteojos- _Serás mi empleada hasta que puedas saldar la cuenta del hospital._

* * *

Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo! No olviden de dejar sus comentarios!

**_Brisalunar_**

* * *

_"La ciudad parece un mundo cuando se ama a un habitante"_


	5. Pensamientos Tormenta

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son tomados de "Ouran High School Host Club", obra de Bisco Hatori. Yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

A los lectores: Lean con atención este capítulo, hay varios momentos que permiten entender el final del capítulo. Tenganlo presente, ¿si?...Ahora sí, a leer!

Matta ne! =)

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Pensamientos. Tormenta. **_

_Definitivamente no será algo bueno. Pero, ¿tengo opciones?_

- Las condiciones serán las siguientes: trabajarás para mí en lo que necesite, sea en la oficina o en la casa.

- Dios, parece que el tiempo no pasó, ¿cierto?

_No, parece que no. Tu gesto de fastidio no ha cambiado con el tiempo._

- A cambio, y para que veas que no soy un explotador, tendrás casa y comida, sin cargo.

- Oh, ¿gracias?...Prefiero que me lo cobres, no sea que dentro de diez años, me los cobres con intereses.

- De acuerdo, si es lo que prefieres.

_Mi amabilidad te resulta imposible, ¿cierto?_

- Se respetarán tus horarios de la facultad, trabajarás de 7 a 17…Por lo que respecta al comportamiento en la casa, está terminantemente prohibido tener animales, poner la música a demasiado volumen, traer gente que desconozco y hacer escándalos.

- De acuerdo.

- Cada uno tendrá su espacio.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Alguna objeción?

- ¿Serviría de algo?

- ¿Alguna duda?

- Sí, ¿cuánto es lo que se debe?

_Tu cara de preocupación es de risa. Casi no puedo aguantar la carcajada…Debes de pensar que soy un ogro…Creo que, después de todo, tendrías algo de razón._

- Todavía no puedo darte una cifra definitiva, sigues aquí, después de todo.

_Silencio…Calma…Necesito pensar con claridad…_

- Bueno señorita Fujioka, ya está en condiciones de volver a su casa.

- ¡Muchas gracias, doctor!

- Déjeme decirle, Ootori-san, tiene usted una novia muy fuerte.

_¿Novia?..._

- Gracias, doctor, pero es sólo una amiga.

- ¡Ah, perdón!...Como habías estado aquí desde muy temprano, yo pensé…

_Carajo…No aclare que oscurece, doctor._

- Vámonos ya, Haruhi.- _dije, algo molesto._

- Sí…Muchas gracias por todo, doctor.

- Descuida, por favor.

- Gracias, doctor. Ha sido usted muy amable.

- De nada, señorita Fujioka. Cuídese mucho.

- Sip.

_Tu sonrisa amable, a veces duele. Porque sé que nunca…Es decir, tú no podrías…_

- Kyouya, ¿dónde viviré?...¿Cerca de tus oficinas?...¿Bajamos aquí?

_Sólo puedo asentir._

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué hermosa casa!...Malditos ricos bastardos, no puedo negar que es algo suntuoso…Es decir, no estoy acostumbrada a este lujo.

_Tu vista recorre la casa, posas tus ojos en los detalles pequeños; en los colores de las paredes, en los ventanales que surcan el pasillo que da hasta tu habitación; te detienes un instante a ver el jardín…El sol te roza el rostro y te ilumina la sonrisa pequeña que traes, esa que apenas aparece por la comisura de los labios._

- Esta será tu habitación.

- ¡Es muy linda!...¡Muchas gracias!

- Te dejo que te instales…Estaré en la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Mmm?- _me subo los anteojos hasta el puente de la nariz, me cruzo los brazos otra vez, creo que ya te diste cuenta._

- ¿La habitación de al lado?...Kyouya, ¿tú vives aquí?- _tu entusiasmo de repente, se derrumba._

- Sí.

- ¿Estamos viviendo en la misma casa? ¿Juntos?- _no puedo responder, resulta tan obvio._- ¡¿Quéee?...Pero, ¿por queé?

- Te dije que serías mi empleada, parte de mis empleados viven aquí…¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

- Nada, sólo que…Tamaki…Quizá, podría molestarse un poco…- _tu mirada cambia en un instante, detienes el paso de tu vista en el anillo que ahora reparo que llevas. Aún así, un dejo de tristeza parece que te invade._

- ¿Por qué debería?...En cualquier caso, yo se lo explicaré.

_Salgo de tu habitación. Si supieras que me ha pedido esto…_

- ¡Kyouya!- _Me detengo en el umbral._- Tamaki, ¿ha llamado hoy?-_ ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?¿No debería tu prometido llamarte personalmente?_

- No.

- Ah.

_Tu expresión cambia imperceptiblemente, esa huella de tristeza nuevamente._

- Quizá está muy ocupado con las empresas, eso siempre le lleva mucho tiempo.- _dices mientras_ _sonríes y algo en ti me confunde. _

_Mejor me voy, necesito pensar con claridad._

_El día nuevo comienza, maldiciendo la luz del primer sol._

_Me levanto. _

- ¡Kyouya!...Buen día, ¿te levantas a desayunar?- _tu voz resuena energética contra mi mal humor, después de los golpecitos en la puerta.- _La señora Takarada ya tiene listo el desayuno.

- Ya voy.

_Me cambio, me arreglo y allí voy._

_En el comedor esperas, un poco impaciente, mirando atentamente el desayuno._

- Buen día…¡Gracias por la comida!- _dices cuando apenas me ves, ni siquiera me das tiempo a sentarme en la mesa._

- Buen día.

_Leo el diario como todos los días, aunque no puedo concentrarme. El desayuno es silencioso y tranquilo._

- Hoy vas a ayudarme un poco con el papeleo en la empresa.- _digo sin inmutarme._

- De acuerdo.- _respondes inmóvil._

_Salimos hacia la oficina. Subes al auto y miras todo el viaje por la ventana, en calma._

_Diez minutos en la carretera y llegamos. _

_El día laboral arranca al cruzar la puerta._

_La gente de la oficina, me saluda con más temor que respeto, mientras presento a Haruhi._

_Desde mi escritorio, puedo ver el tuyo. Te asigno tus labores._

_El día pasa, sin mayores problemas._

_Siento en mi pecho y en mi sien el latido de un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_

El sol se enreda con las nubes en una batalla desigual, en la que sale perdedor. La lluvia nuevamente, amaneraba con invadir la ciudad.

El día de trabajo ya terminó. Kyouya se marchó hacia la facultad un poco antes que Haruhi.

Ya al llegar al hall del aula, su celular vibró. Su padre lo llamaba personalmente. Kyouya se preocupó, ya que sabía que sus secretarias se encargaban de los recados.

Atendió, presto.

_- Papá._

_- Claro, dime._

_- Es algo importante. En cuanto puedas, ven a verme. Adios._

La voz de su padre sonó dura, como siempre, aunque algo preocupado.

La tarde- noche pasó lenta.

Kyouya venía entretenido entre sus pensamientos, pensando en que debía resolver unos asuntos de la empresa lo antes posible. Hasta que levantó su vista y ahí la encontró; en la puerta de ingreso a la facultad. Instintivamente, sonrió, pero inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de ello e intentó evitarlo.

Ella realmente lo hacía feliz.

_-¿Ya terminaste?_- su voz sonaba tan optimista.

_- Sí._

_- ¿Nos vamos a casa?_- Kyouya sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Y en un momento, se encontraban en el viaje de regreso, por la carretera iluminada, acompañados por la noche cerrada.

- _Yo tengo que ir a casa de mis padres_.- dijo Kyouya sin apartar la vista de la calle, mientras aparcaba frente a su casa.

Ella lo despidió con una sonrisa.

_- Papá, ¿de qué querías hablarme?_- preguntó Kyouya después de saludar a su padre, que lo recibía en el elegante estudio.

_- Mira, Kyouya…Es algo muy importante y te concierne de forma directa._

_- Dime entonces_. – Kyouya se sentía nervioso, su padre aumentaba su ya cotidiana seriedad, lo que le generaba algo de temor.

_- Creo que ha llegado el momento…Creo que luego de tanto esfuerzo y tantos años, es hora de que disfrute un poco de la vida y de mi familia_- Kyouya tragó en seco- _Kyouya, voy a retirarme de la empresa, y quiero que tu te hagas cargo de ella._- el joven sonrió sin disimulo, sintió que, finalmente, sus esfuerzos daban el resultado esperado, y más aún, sentía que, por fin, podía librarse de la fantasmal idea de que su padre, no lo creyera capaz de las mismas hazañas que sus hermanos.

_- Papá, mucha_- su padre lo interrumpió intempestivamente.

_- Pero sólo hay una condición más, para que pueda retirarme en paz._

_- ¿Qué?...No entiendo._

_- La única condición que debes cumplir es mostrarme que eres un hombre de familia. Sabes que, tradicionalmente, los sucesivos jefes de la empresa a lo largo del tiempo, es decir, tu bisabuelo, tu abuelo y yo hemos cumplido con esa norma a rajatabla. _- Kyouya se silenció un momento.

_- Padre, ¿usted pretende que yo…?_

_- Así es…Para acceder a la presidencia de la empresa, deberás contraer matrimonio y así dar comienzo a tu propia familia._

_- ¡Padre!...Eso no tiene sentido._

_- ¿Acaso cuestionas nuestras tradiciones?_

_- No es eso. ¿Usted realmente cree que mis capacidades para dirigir la empresa dependen de un matrimonio?_- el tono de Kyouya denotaba su molestia.

_- No dudo de tus capacidades. Pero esa experiencia, te dará otra visión de la vida que necesito que comprendas._

_- ¿Necesitar?_

_- Sí…Hoy cuestionarás esta decisión, pero quizá mañana logres entenderla._

Kyouya saludó a su padre y se retiró a su casa. Le parecía tan injusto e innecesario la propuesta de su padre, casi al borde de considerarlo una especie de chantaje macabro.

La carretera ahora comenzaba recibir las gotas pesadas de la lluvia. Ni si quiera el estruendo de los rayos, sacaba a Kyouya de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Contratar una mujer desconocida que interpretara el papel de esposa? ¿Hablar con Kazumi, aquella compañera de la universidad atrevida y desafiante que desde el principio intentaba seducirlo y en los brazos de quien había caído en ocasiones, para proponerle casamiento?

Kyouya bufó. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas como las gotas de lluvia que rodaban por el cristal del parabrisa.

* * *

_- Nunca quise…Yo, te juro que nunca quise…_- la voz de Tamaki se quebraba- _Perdóname, Haruhi_.- su voz se esfumó tras la finalización de la llamada, pero siguió retumbando en la cabeza y en el corazón de ella.

Habían pasado unos minutos, y aún seguía con el celular en la mano, inmóvil. Todavía no podía asimilar la veracidad de todo lo que Tamaki había hablado.

Sintió que su corazón se iba tras aquella voz. ¿Qué sería entonces de todos sus sentimientos, dónde los pondría? ¿Qué pasaría con todos sus recuerdos, con su anillo, con lo que representaba, con la esperanza? ¿En qué momento, él había dejado de amarla y ella no había notado el mínimo cambio?

Recordó entonces las ausencias reiteradas del último tiempo. La súbita imagen de las veces que le había impedido acompañarlo a las cenas familiares donde acudía su abuela, con la excusa de querer evitarle el mal trago.

Lo amaba tanto que no pudo ver las huellas que, poco a poco, dejaba el paso de Tamaki al alejarse de ella y de su amor.

El estrepitoso ruido de los rayos, la asustó como hacía tiempo no sucedía. Esta vez, Tamaki no estaría allí para tranquilizarla.

Se envolvió con las cobijas de su cama y buscó debajo de ella un refugio, sobresaltándose ante cada estruendo, llorando por todo aquello que fue y dejó ser. Por lo que pareció ser y luego se esfumó.

* * *

_- Niño Kyouya…_- la voz de la Señora Takarada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven se había recostado, molesto, sobre el sofá.- _La cena está lista…_- Casi no podía pasar bocado, pero le parecía una descortesía rechazar las atenciones de la Señora Takarada, esa mujer le recordaba tanto a su madre, por lo que no podría negarse ante ella.

_- ¿Haruhi cenó ya?_- dijo, fingiendo desinterés.

_- Ella no ha cenado aún, niño Kyouya…_- él le dirigió entonces la mirada- _la hemos llamado varias veces, pero no responde._

_- ¿Qué?_- se preguntó preocupado, a la vez que se ponía de pie y escuchaba la estridencia de un nuevo rayo. - _¡Demonios!..._- se dijo al recordar aquella ocasión de la que le hablara Tamaki, sobre el miedo que Haruhi tenía a los rayos.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, llamó a la puerta pero no respondió. Kyouya vio a través de los ventanales como la tormenta aumentaba su fragor.

Abrió entonces la puerta de un tirón.

Se acercó a la cama y la escuchó sollozar audiblemente, pensó entonces que la fobia de Haruhi debía tratarse, los rayos no podían angustiarla tanto.

Ella estaba bajo la cama, echa un nudo con las cobijas, llorando. Kyouya la tomó por el brazo y la sacó de allí.

La observó detenidamente, su rostro expresaba un dolor profundo.

_- Ya no… me ama._- dijo titubeante y entre sollozos- _Tamaki…me engañó, todo este tiempo…Me engañó…Esta-estaba con alguien más…Ya nunca más será de mí._- repetía ante un Kyouya sorprendido. Recordó entonces, la falta de llamadas a Haruhi, pese a su accidente.

Kyouya sintió aquel dolor como suyo.

La atrajo entonces para sí. La abrazó contra su pecho, apoyó la cabeza cerca de sus oídos. Susurró.

_- Todo estará bien…Todo estará bien, te lo prometo_.- Haruhi sintió el cálido pecho de Kyouya, su voz suave, sintió cómo sus brazos la envolvían firme pero delicadamente. Una sensación de abrigo y calma le recorrió el cuerpo.

_- ¿Por qué me hizo esto?...Por favor, dime que es mentira…Quiero alejar de mí todo estos sentimientos…¿Te das cuenta?...Le dio a ella lo mismo que a mí. Con sus labios la besó como a mí, la tocó como a mí…Yo creí…Yo creí que era todo lo que necesitaba_- repetía entre lágrimas, mientras Kyouya la sostenía con mayor firmeza ante cada uno de sus sacudones.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

_- Haruhi…_- susurró- _yo te ayudaré..._- apartándola un poco de sí, lo suficiente como para poder contemplarla- _Por favor, cásate conmigo_.

* * *

Acá les dejo un nuevo cap! espero que lo disfruten!

Nos vemos!

**_Brisalunar - 21/9/2010  
_**

* * *

**_"now, let me show you the shape of my heart"_**


	6. Fiesta Huellas

_**Capítulo VI: Fiesta. Huellas.**_

Ella se quedó inerte frente a la propuesta. Hubiera podido entender cualquier otra clase de consuelo, pero no ese. Fue tal impacto que no pudo pensar.

Kyouya se posicionó a un lado de ella. No supo si era el momento de decir lo que pensaba.

Se quedaron en silencio. Haruhi observó cómo Kyouya se acomodaba los lentes.

Él había pronunciado esa frase sin decir nada más.

_- ¿Por qué?_- preguntó Haruhi con un suspiro de voz.

Kyouya no podía mirarla. Había dicho eso sin considerar nada. Sólo ella podía causar esa clase de comportamiento intempestivo en él.

_- ¿Por qué querrías casarte conmigo?...¿Qué utilidad tendría eso para ti?_- su voz resonó de nuevo.

Kyouya aspiró, nervioso.

_- Seré honesto contigo._- se acomodó para verle la cara, realmente quería ser lo más claro posible.- _Mi padre decidió cederme la presidencia de la compañía, con una condición: que me case. Así, supongo, me consideraría un hombre adulto._

_- Pero, yo…_

_- Tamaki, es mi amigo, pero no dejó nunca de ser un idiota._- los ojos de Haruhi, desviaron la mirada hacia el suelo. – _Siempre lo supo. Y tú debiste imaginarlo._

_- Siempre supo que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, ¿cierto?_- Kyouya no podía dejar de contemplarla, aún así, en ese estado, podía lucir hermosa.- _Siempre supo que su familia, su abuela, no me aceptaría._

_- Por eso mismo es que mi oferta, te sería muy útil…Si aceptas, luego de un tiempo, tendrás una presencia y una fortuna suficiente como para lograr su reconocimiento…La venganza, a veces, puede ser muy útil._

_- Pero no lo traerá de vuelta._

_- Cierto. Entonces, perdónalo y sigue adelante._- dijo el joven, mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_- Perdonarlo no…Lo odio. ¡Lo odio!...No le importó nada más que él mismo. ¿Por qué tendría que lavar su culpa? ¡Lo odio!_- su voz se quebraba nuevamente y de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas.

_- Kyouya._- ella habló- _Acepto._

_

* * *

_

En los días posteriores, Kyouya comenzó los preparativos.

Debía presentar a Haruhi a la familia, pero no inmediatamente. Mínimo, habrían de pasar tres meses para que su padre creyera real ese matrimonio, sí la presentaría como su novia. Además, debía acordar con Haruhi los términos del acuerdo.

Aún así, las contradicciones lo invadían: cierta felicidad de pensar a Haruhi como su esposa, felicidad de tenerla en casa; dolor de saber las circunstancias en que se daba el matrimonio, dolor de saber que, dijera lo que dijera, Haruhi amaba a Tamaki.

Esa noche, se sentaron en el estudio que Kyouya tenía en su casa.

_- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?...Seis meses de matrimonio a partir de la boda, viviremos aquí en Estados Unidos mientras tanto. Cada uno en su habitación. Luego del divorcio, te corresponderán 3 millones de dólares._

_- Está bien._- Kyouya se puso de pie, tomó entre sus manos el papel en el que figuraban las especificaciones del acuerdo. Tomó un bolígrafo y apoyó el papel en la mesa nuevamente, frente a Haruhi.

Ella firmó, luego de leerlo.

Kyouya sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. Y la puso sobre el papel recién firmado.

_- Toma._ – dijo a la vez que se acomodaba los anteojos, se cruzaba de brazos luego y miraba indiferentemente hacia la ventana.

Dentro, un anillo con una pequeña piedra azulina redondeada, delicado y evidentemente, costoso.

_- ¡Wow! Es muy lindo…Pero no lo quiero._- Kyouya siguió el curso de salida hacia la puerta del estudio.

_- No te he preguntado si lo querías, Haruhi…Pensé que ya no querrías usar ese otro. _- Kyouya finalmente abandonó la habitación.

A pesar de que Haruhi había firmado el contrato sin mayores objeciones, se sintió un poco decepcionado frente al regalo que había elegido para ella.

Pensó que se había equivocado, que había sido un poco rudo con ella: las cosas eran muy recientes, Haruhi todavía no podía recuperarse de la conmoción y el sonido de sus sollozos en la noche, eran prueba irrefutable de ello.

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Entró al estudio, pronunciando aquel nombre. Pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Notó entonces sobre el escritorio, la pequeña cajita. Suspiró, un poco resignado. Tomó la cajita y la abrió para ver el anillo, pensar en lo que significaría eso en una pareja normal y feliz, pensar en su rostro feliz cuando Tamaki le dio ese que llevaba puesto. Por un momento, Kyouya pensó que Tamaki con sus actos egoístas, había convertido a Haruhi en una pequeña triste y ausente.

Cuando la abrió, Kyouya no pudo más que quedarse en blanco.

En lugar de la sortija azul, un anillo plateado con finas líneas doradas.

Sonrió de lado, satisfecho y sorprendido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el desayuno anunciaba un comienzo distinto.

_- Buen día, Kyouya_- dijo ella sorprendida.- _Te levantaste temprano hoy._- continuaba diciendo Haruhi, mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

_- Buen día, sí, es que tengo trabajo que adelantar así mañana podré dormir un poco más._

_- Como es viernes ya estás escabullándote del trabajo, ¿eh? ¿Eh?_- se burló ella, siempre manteniendo ese dejo de tristeza.

_- No es eso. Es que hoy tendremos una fiesta en casa de mis padres._

_- ¿Te-tendremos?_

_- Sí, tendremos. Hay que oficializarlo._

_- Ah. Entiendo._- se quedó un minuto en silencio. Kyouya, contemplaba a Haruhi desde detrás de su periódico matinal. Observó que traía puesto el anillo que le había obsequiado.

_- Tómate el día libre y compra lo que te haga falta para esta noche, ¿sí?_- Haruhi se sorprendió al escuchar este tono amable en la voz de su amigo. Sonrió.-_ Aquí te dejo esta tarjeta de crédito, a tu nombre. No temas en el gasto. No te lo sumaré a la deuda. Sólo sé puntual, a las 9 tendremos que estar allí. Es el cumpleaños de mamá._

Haruhi estaba impresionada.

En su cabeza se batían miles de pensamientos. La amabilidad de Kyouya sólo lograba resaltar aún más las descortesías de Tamaki.

Por alguna razón, de todas esas ideas, sólo una quedó anclada en su mente: _Kyouya le tenía lástima._

Esa podía ser la razón de tanta extrema amabilidad en él. Ciertamente, Kyouya siempre, siempre se había mostrado distante y hasta en ocasiones, Haruhi pensó que su presencia era totalmente indiferente para él.

Haruhi tomó la tarjeta y se fue. Kyouya la vio desaparecer tras el umbral del comedor con una tostada en la mano.

* * *

Haruhi pasó la tarde viendo vestidos, y a su lado aconsejándola entre risitas, la Señora Takarada. En este poco tiempo, Haruhi se había ganado el cariño de los empleados de la casa.

Al final, juntas encontraron uno que les pareció adecuado.

Luego, volvieron a la casa, no sin pasar antes por la peluquería y la maquilladora.

Al cabo de las horas, el reloj se detuvo a las 8:45 de la noche, un viernes particular.

Kyouya esperaba ya listo en el living delicadamente decorado.

_- Señora Taka-_

_- ¡Un segundo y estará ahí, niño Kyouya!_- se le escuchaba decir desde el segundo piso a la anciana. Kyouya bufó y volvió a sentarse, impaciente, en el sofá. _"¿Cuándo dejará de llamarme "niño"?_, se preguntó. Pasado unos instantes, sintió el taconeo liviano, se puso de pie y se dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras.

El joven se quedó en blanco. Ella realmente lucía hermosa: el vestido finísimo de color gris pálido, debajo del cual se engarzaban otras telas finas y aparentemente livianas, que dejaba al aire sus hombros y se ceñía su cintura pequeña con una tela negra en contraste.

Con el rostro levemente maquillado, con la boca brillante por brillo labial, con el pelo tirado hacia uno de los costados sostenido por unas pequeñas flores grises, casi imperceptibles. Sí, Haruhi realmente lucía hermosa.

Realmente, también, Kyouya pensó en decirlo lo más fuerte que sus pulmones pudieran, pero…

_- Vamos o llegaremos tarde…_- la voz de Haruhi lo arrebató. Kyouya asintió.

* * *

No pudo durante el viaje concentrarse bien en el discurso que había preparado para decirle a su papá. La postal de una Haruhi engalanada mirando el cielo a través de la ventana del automóvil era algo que quería que sus pupilas recordaran siempre.

El viaje se hizo corto y silencioso hacia la casa de los padres de Kyouya.

Una vez que llegaron, el auto se detuvo.

Rápidamente, Kyouya descendió, abrió la puerta de su acompañante y acomodó su mano delicada en su brazo. Con saludo cortés, los empleados los recibieron y los acompañaron hasta donde los dueños de casa se encontraban.

Tras recorrer el salón, los rostros de los padres de Kyouya y la pareja se encontraron. Los progenitores se quedaron en silencio tras verlos llegar.

Kyouya habló.

_- Buenas noches…Mamá, feliz cumpleaños…_- besó a su madre sonriente en la mejilla- _Papá._ – asintió con la cabeza. Volteó a ver a Haruhi, un poco avergonzada ante la situación.- _Déjenme presentarles a Haruhi…Ella es mi novia._

_- Encantada…_- dijo mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa y besaba en la mejilla a los padres de Kyouya. Ante tal gesto, ellos no supieron cómo responder: no se acostumbraba en su familia a muestras de cariño tan abiertas, y sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que venía de una persona que ni si quiera pertenecía a la familia aún, ello era algo extraño.

_- ¡Haruhi!_- chistó bajito Kyouya, en forma de advertencia, mostrando un gesto de desaprobación. La madre de Kyouya sonrió.

_- ¿Qué te pasa?...No me llames así. ¿Hice algo malo?_- refunfuñó algo molesta la joven.

_- No hay problema, Haruhi…_- habló la mujer, mientras sonreía- _Eres una muchacha muy agradable…¿Me la prestas unos minutos, hijo?_ – le dio a su hijo un guiño- _Ven, vamos…_- Haruhi aceptó la invitación de la amena señora.

Entonces, padre e hijo quedaron solos.

_- Ella…¿No es la novia de tu amigo?..._

_- Papá…_- dijo Kyouya, destacando un poco su molestia- _Lo era, pero ya no. Terminaron hace un tiempo._- Dirigió su vista a Haruhi y su madre que reían juntas. Kyouya sonrió.

_- Estás…enamorado._

_- Sí_ – la voz de Kyouya sonaba sincera y firme.

_- Perdóname Kyouya, pero algo aquí no termina de cerrar…¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella?...¿Por qué cuando te dije sobre la presidencia de la empresa no la nombraste?_

_- Papá…Sólo me pareció un poco pronto, sólo eso._- el jefe de familia suspiró ruidosamente, dejando ver la inconformidad ante esa respuesta.

* * *

La fiesta se desenvolvió tranquilamente. La madre de Haruhi la presentó ante otras destacadas mujeres invitadas a la fiesta. Kyouya se entretuvo socializando con conocidos, siempre manteniendo la vista sobre Haruhi, lo suficiente como para saber si todo iba en orden.

En un momento, Kyouya se rodeó por sus hermanos en una amena conversación, cuando se percató, Haruhi no estaba en el salón. Revisó con su vista y la encontró en el balcón.

Sin dudarlo, se excusó de sus hermanos y caminó hasta allí.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la abertura que daba lugar al balcón se detuvo.

Haruhi estaba de espaldas: el corte del vestido resaltaba sus hombros delicados, su cuello delgado. Estaba de pie observando el paisaje, de fondo la luna llena le iluminaba el rostro tenuemente.

El corazón de Kyouya se estremeció. Sus pensamientos se confundieron.

"_Sólo…Sólo por hoy…Sólo esta vez"_, caviló, mientras caminaba, sin voluntad de detenerse, hacia ella y la abrazaba desde atrás, rodeando con sus manos su cintura.

Kyouya comprobó entonces cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. Experimentó el calor de su complexión, confirmó que su aroma era ese con el que tanto había fantaseado.

Haruhi se arrebató ante el contacto, no supo qué hacer.

_- Papá está viendo hacia aquí…_- susurraba el joven, mientras apostaba su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha.

_- Ah_.- respondió ella. Kyouya afirmó su abrazo, sujetándola levemente un poco más contra sí. Haruhi sintió nuevamente el calor del pecho de Kyouya.

Ese gesto resultaba extrañamente acogedor para ella. A pesar de la sorpresa, algo de ese abrazo no le disgustaba, pero sí la confundía.

Tranquila, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. El perfume de Kyouya invadió sus sentidos.

_- Haruhi_- Kyouya susurró en su oído- _Gracias._- Y en la increíble e infrecuente expresividad de su voz, Haruhi tuvo una extraña certeza: Kyouya estaba siendo sincero con ella.

_- D-De nada…_- respondió titubeante. Kyouya rompió el abrazo entonces y se ubicó a su lado.- _¿Sabes?...Esto es como una paradoja…En poco tiempo, y a pesar de la farsa, me presentaste ante tu familia…Con Tamaki, tras casi cuatro años de noviazgo, ni si quiera me invitó a su casa._- Kyouya se acomodó los lentes.- _Es…_- la voz de Haruhi comenzaba a quebrarse- _muy triste, ¿no te parece?_

_- Sí…Pero no llores._

_- ¡Ah!, perdona, no quiero arruinar el plan, es que…_- intentó explicarse mientras se secaba una lágrima.

_- Haruhi…_- llamó Kyouya nuevamente. Ella lo miró.

En un solo movimiento, el joven tomó los labios de la chica.

Kyouya afianzó el beso, tomando el rostro de la muchacha totalmente desconcertada, pero que, presa de algo que no pudo explicar, tampoco logró deshacerse de Kyouya.

En un segundo posterior, Kyouya había dado fin a ese choque.

_- ¿Qué, qué haces?_- preguntó ella, todavía inmóvil y perturbada.

_- Perdón. Papá estaba mirando hacia aquí._- respondió con la voz monótona habitual. Kyouya tomó la mano de su compañera, firme- _Vamos dentro._

Kyouya caminó sonriente aunque pensativo.

"_Yo sólo quise borrar de tu cabeza esa sensación de frustración que sentías en ese instante…Entonces, la perturbación de lo que hice ocuparía tus pensamientos._

_Quiero borrar toda huella que te cause dolor. Y a la vez, no puedo dejar mi egoísmo de lado, porque deseo que tus pensamientos sólo se ocupen de mí."_

_

* * *

_

Hola! Bueno, aca les dejo otro nuevo cap de esta historia! Pobre parejita, la están sufriendo los dos, ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Me ayuda a mejorar.

Nos vemos!

_**Brisalunar**_

2/10/2010

_**"Los humanos nunca han dependido sólo de la razón para sobrevivir. Quizá por eso necesitamos un poco de eso que Nagato llama 'datos imprecisos y confusos'." -Kyon-**_

Escribe algo sobre ti.


	7. La realidad de la farsa Felicidad

Antes que nada, mis disculpas a los lectores de esta historia. Realmente no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes, asique, en recompensa me esforcé mucho en este cap! Asique espero que lo disfruten y, como siempre, espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!

* * *

_**Capítulo VII: La realidad de la farsa. Felicidad.**_

_- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?_- preguntó ella, mientras retiraba de la frente de Kyouya el paño húmedo, que ya se estaba entibiando.

- _Sí_.- la luz temprana del día sorprendió a Kyouya. Miró a su compañera de cuarto, nuevamente.- _Haruhi, ¿qué haces aquí …?_- Haruhi volvió a dirigirle la mirada y una sonrisa.

- _Es que…quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien...Después del desmayo, me quedé muy preocupada la verdad…_

_- Perdona por hacerte preocupar…Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que tenia fiebre. Gracias._- En esta oración, la voz de Kyouya sonaba tan honesta y tranquila, que Haruhi sintió cómo el aire en su pecho se contenía.

* * *

_- Señorita Haruhi, el vestido, le queda maravillosamente bien. Mire_. – Ella volteó el cuerpo entonces hacia el espejo, siguiendo las instrucciones de la señora Takarada.

El vestido blanco, sencillo, de tiras sobre sus hombros, que ajustaba su pecho y cintura, y se abría hacia abajo, formando hacia el final una cola corta.

_- El niño Kyouya estará orgulloso cuando la vea…_- Haruhi sólo sonrió, mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el espejo.- _¿Sabe?...Él la ama profundamente._

_- ¿Eh?_- volvió a mirar a la anciana.

_- Él, gracias a usted, es él mismo…Se libera de la presión de ser el mayor heredero de los Ootori…Cuando está con usted, él…Se vuelve un poco más humano._

_

* * *

_

-_¡Dios!...No puedo…en verdad que no puedo._- replicaba molesta Haruhi, mientras borraba por enésima vez la hoja, hasta romperla esta vez- _¡Diablos!_- Kyouya apartó entonces la vista de su libro.- _Tengo que hacerlo…¡voy a hacerlo!_

_- Haruhi, con todo ese escándalo, no puedo concentrarme_- levantó entonces el joven la vista- _¿Qué haces?_- mientras la observaba trazar las líneas sobre la hoja borroneada.

- _Intento hacer un dibujo…Es que le prometí al hijo de Tachibana que le ayudaría en su tarea…Estaba triste porque no podía dibujar a un superhéroe que había inventado para una historieta que le mandaron a hacer…Mira._ – Le extendió la hoja- _¿me quedó bien, cierto?_

- _¿Un supercerdito?_- la mirada de Kyouya escaneaba la imagen.

- _¡Maldito ricachón sin sentimientos!_- Haruhi susurró mientras borraba nuevamente la hoja, un poco ofendida. Nuestro joven entonces agarró el papel y tomó del interior de su saco un lápiz.

- _¿Cómo es ese superhéroe?..._- preguntó a la vez que se acomodaba los anteojos, con la misma mano que sostenía el lápiz.

La mirada de Haruhi se posicionó sobre el objeto.

_- Kyouya, ¿ese lápiz es…?¿Todavía los tienes?_

_- ¿Este?...Me lo regalaron alguna vez, antes venir a Estados Unidos._- respondió maliciosamente. En la cara de la muchacha, se alumbró una sonrisa.

* * *

_- Kyouya, él…_- la muchacha llevó su mano al pecho, su corazón se agitaba.- _Él no es el "rey de las sombras" …_

_

* * *

_

- "_que yo también comparto los mismos miedos…"_- susurró ella guiada por la melodía de la radio.

- "_también busco una cinta para atar el tiempo…"_- completó Kyouya, mientras miraba la ventana- _"también arrastro conmigo una cadena de sueños". Buena canción de Serrano._.- Ella le sostuvo la mirada. El timbre de voz del joven sonaba tan expresivo y cansino, casi al borde del suspiro, como si aquel verso le pesara.

Entonces entendió Haruhi que Kyouya tenía sueños y miedos que lo paralizaban, sentimientos que encerraba tras ese armazón impenetrable, en lo subyacente de la mirada evasiva, en las entre líneas de su discurso medido y estratégico.

* * *

_- Señora Takarada, yo intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible_.- La anciana sonrió, mientras terminaba de acomodar el velo. Ciertamente, lo dicho le pesaba; ¿se esforzaría en mantener la farsa o en ser la buena esposa que la anciana esperaba?

_- ¿Qué sientes por el niño Kyouya, Haruhi?_

_- ¿Qué?_- la pregunta sorprendió a la muchacha- _Bueno, yo…_- Haruhi sintió su voz temblar, experimentó cómo una fiebre le subía por las mejillas.

_- Entiendo._

_- ¿Qué?...Pero si aún no he…_

_- Es una respuesta suficiente para un buen inicio…_- La abuela contestó. _"¿Inicio?"_, se cuestionó la muchacha- _Bueno, estás lista._

Tras el viaje hacia la iglesia, especialmente acondicionada para el día, Haruhi descendió del auto; sus piernas temblaron mientras avanzaba a punto de ingresar a la Iglesia.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, se detuvo instintivamente. La gente se puso de pie.

Kyouya volteó su cuerpo para verla. Sonrió estrechamente. Porque, a pesar de la farsa, había alcanzado uno de sus sueños. Más de lo que podía imaginar.

Desde la otra punta, el corazón de Haruhi aumentó su paso. _"¿Por qué sonríes así?...¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?...¿Por qué es un alivio que me mires de esa forma, Kyouya?..."_, se preguntó sin ser capaz de encontrar respuestas.

Rompiendo el protocolo, Kyouya abandonó su puesto en el altar y caminó firme hasta la novia.

_Ya llegué_- dijo ella, tímida, sin levantar la vista del piso.

_Bienvenida_.- El muchacho ofreció en silencio su brazo. Ella entendió el gesto. Y así emprendieron el camino hacia el altar, con andar firme pero lento.- _Eres…hermosa._

_Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien…_- el heredero de la cadena Ootori rió delicadamente: Haruhi en verdad era despistada.- _Kyouya._

_Dime._

…

_¿Pasa algo?..._

_Estoy un poco nerviosa…¿T-Tú no?_- cuestionó insegura, quizá temió una respuesta.

_Sí._- _"él no busca esconderse conmigo"_, caviló la novia. Recién entonces se percató que la mano del brazo que la sostenía, temblaba un poco.- _¿Tienes miedo?_

_No._- respondió firme- _Estoy con Ootori Kyouya, después de todo. _– la mueca de risa se amplió su rostro. _"Haruhi, realmente quisiera que…esto fuera bueno para ti."_, pensó el joven.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempo.

Ambas partes aceptaron la propuesta del otro.

_- Bueno, el novio puede besar a la novia.-_ replicó el sacerdote que oficiaba el sacramento.

Kyouya quitó delicadamente el velo de la cara de su esposa. La contempló risueña y sonrojada.

_- Perdóname por esto_.- susurró Kyouya mientras acercaba su rostro a los labios de la joven novia.

_- N-No te disculpes.- _replicó sonrojada desde la punta de sus orejas.

La Iglesia, entonces, estalló en aplausos. Los recién casados sonrieron al público expectante.

Kyouya tomó la mano de Haruhi y caminaron, de nuevo, por el pasillo del templo; esta vez, en busca de la salida.

* * *

Habían transcurrido tres meses del día de la ceremonia en la Iglesia.

_- Creo que no fue una buena idea darle vacaciones al personal…_- repetía por tercera vez Kyouya, cada vez más molesto.- _Al menos hubiéramos dejado al cocinero, o a la Señora Takarada…Pero tú…_- La mirada fría e inquisidora de Kyouya, se posó sobre Haruhi, que de inmediato se vio afectada por esa energía pesada que el aire traía cuando el más joven de los Ootori se molestaba.

_- ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin tu séquito de empleados?...¡Ya sé! Hagamos de cuenta que esto es como la película, "El náufrago", y tenemos que hacer todo para sobrevivir…_- dijo ella siempre sonriente, mientras intentaba cocinar uno de los platos gourmet a los que Kyouya estaba acostumbrado.

_- No sé por qué, pero nunca me gustó esa película._- Haruhi estalló en risas al escuchar la monótona voz de Kyouya dejar escapar un dejo de desesperación en sus palabras.

Entonces, su teléfono celular sonó.

_- Hola…¡Ah, sí!...La recuerdo, no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente…_- La voz del joven sonaba como un perfecto seductor-_ ¿Cree que pueda tener un momento durante la semana?...Sólo bastará un momento…Bueno, muchas gracias, no esperaba menos de usted. Adios._

Era una mujer. Y los músculos de Haruhi se tensaron. _"¿No podría olvidarla tan fácilmente…"?_ Estaba un poco molesta, no consideraba apropiado que le hablara así a una mujer delante de ella, _"soy…su esposa, después de todo"_, pensó._"Ay, ¡pero qué cosas pienso!...Kyouya no es así, él no…me engañaría…¿Cierto?.. ¡Uy, Haruhi!...Después de todo, ¡Kyouya puede hacer lo quiera!"_, reflexionó para sí.

-_¿Pasa algo?_

_- Nada._

_- Estás dejando que se queme aquello._

_- ¡Diablos!_- respondió, mientras apagaba rápidamente el fuego.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban a la mesa, degustando el postre que Haruhi había preparado.

_- No ha sido tan terrible, ¿no?_- comentaba ella mientras saboreaba el postre.

_- No ha estado mal._- respondió Kyouya. El sonido y las luces del celular de Haruhi vibrando sobre la mesa. Ella lo sostuvo mirando la pantalla de la llamada entrante.

_- Ta-Tamaki_- su voz fue inaudible. Ella tomó el teléfono, torpemente se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

"_¿Tamaki?"_, se preguntó Kyouya. Ansioso y molesto, se colocó cerca de la puerta al patio, lo suficiente como para mantener la vista sobre ella.

* * *

_- ¿Qué quieres?_- preguntó ella, distante.

_- Que me perdones, Haruhi…Yo cometí muchos errores, y quiero arreglarlos. Yo…Te quiero._

- …_-_

_- ¿Haruhi?_- Ella se había quedado detenida en el espacio. Tamaki, finalmente estaba ahí, intentando redimirse ante ella, arrastrándose como había planeado junto a Kyouya antes de firmar el pacto, pero su corazón no respondía.

Había pensado muchas veces en esta circunstancia; en ese tiempo, su corazón se regocijaba, el amor de Tamaki representaba, entonces, la felicidad misma. Y ahora, cuando el momento había llegado, esa felicidad parecía lejana e inexistente. ¿Por qué lo que pudiera decir Tamaki importaba tan poco?

_- Sí._

_- Necesito que hablemos, quiero verte…Yo te extraño…Bueno, no sólo yo…Maria Antoinette también te echa mucho de menos._- Haruhi sonrió.

Los sentimientos de Kyouya remolinearon en su pecho al verla sonreír. El joven entendió que aquellos dos, seguían siendo aquellos dos después de todo.

El final estaba cerca, Haruhi pronto dejaría la casa y su vida y el corazón de Kyouya se marcharía con ella.

* * *

**_Brisalunar_**- 21/11/2010

**_"La arena de los relojes, hizo crecer el desierto"_**


	8. Confusión Estrellas Final

Notas de la autora:

1) **_Letra en negrita y cursiva_** : diálogo y algunos pensamientos, aunque estos últimos están aclarados.

2) _Letra cursiva_: recuerdos

3) La parte en la que Kyouya habla de estrellas, es un extracto de un diálogo del dorama coreano **"You're beautiful"**.

4) En este capítulo, hay algunas circunstancias que representan hechos del pasado, por favor, presten atención en la lectura así no se pierden, sí?

Ahora síiiii, el capítulo 8 de esta historia, que espero que le guste, por favor no olviden dejar sus mensajes. Esta historia se acerca a su fin! =)

* * *

_**- No me esperes para ir a la facultad hoy…**_- dijo Kyouya antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara frente a Haruhi.

De pronto, un sentimiento de desazón le sopló el corazón al recordar la escena de esa mañana: el reloj marcaba las 7:30 cuando el joven Ootori recibió la visita de aquella mujer, que engalanada con un elegante traje oficinista, cruzó el pasillo hasta entrar en el estudio de Kyouya tras anunciarse con Haruhi.

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose sorprendió a la joven esposa. _**"Es Esmeralda, la mujer de la otra noche"**_, pensó, mientras otro recuerdo la asoló.

* * *

Entonces, su teléfono celular sonó.

- _Hola…¡Ah, sí!...La recuerdo, no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente…_- La voz del joven sonaba como un perfecto seductor-_ ¿Cree que pueda tener un momento durante la semana?...Sólo bastará un momento…Bueno, muchas gracias, no esperaba menos de usted. Adios.

* * *

_

"_**Es ella…Otra vez…¿Será que…? Cerró la puerta, él nunca cierra esa puerta…De hecho, siempre pega el grito si se la cierro sin querer…¿Podría ser que Kyouya y ella…?"**_, volvió a repensar Haruhi sin encontrar respuestas.

* * *

Los grises nubarrones habían cubierto nuevamente el cielo en la tarde.

Las clases ya habían terminado.

Para que las de Haruhi terminaran aún quedaban unos minutos.

Asique Kyouya optó por caminar – siempre custodiado a prudente distancia- hasta la facultad de Haruhi y esperarla allí para ir a casa.

* * *

_-¡ Joooo!...Esto es muy complicado…¿Por qué cuesta tanto conseguir ese gatito barato?…- decía Haruhi mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado y apoyaba el arma de juguete en su hombro. _

_- Sólo tienes que mantener firme el pulso a la hora del disparo.- reflexionó Kyouya formal, observando la escena._

_- ¿Es muy fácil opinar, no?...Toma, inténtalo.- Ella le entregó el juguete. Kyouya sonrió de lado, desafiante._

_El joven, tomó la posición y ejecutó los tres disparos certeros. Los muñecos de blanco cayeron._

_El hombre del otro lado del mostrador, sonrió._

_- ¿Qué premio quieres?_

_- ¿Qué cosa útil puede ofrecerme?- la sensatez de Kyouya, en ocasiones, rozaba la mala intención._

_- ¡El gato!...¡El llavero del gato!...- repiqueteaba la voz de Haruhi al lado de Kyouya. El joven bufó y blanqueó los ojos._

_- Ya la oyó…Déme el gato, por favor.- El señor se lo entregó, y de las manos de Kyouya pasó a las de Haruhi. – Toma.- La sonrisa de Haruhi entonces se hizo tan amplia y sincera que Kyouya no pudo resistir la tentación de sonreír también, con satisfacción._

_La noche empezaba a caer y emprendieron la vuelta a casa. Caminando hasta el estacionamiento._

_- A pesar de que viniste obligado…La pasé muy bien hoy.- expresaba sinceramente, mientras sacudía el pequeño llavero. Kyouya se detuvo._

_- Haruhi._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Yo también, la pasé bien contigo.

* * *

_

_Empapada de helado, ella escuchó estallar su risa. Se detuvo entonces un segundo a observarlo; realmente lucía feliz y…Libre. El rostro de Kyouya realmente cambiaba cuando reía de esa manera. El joven se tomaba el estómago, sin ser capaz de dejar de reír, mientras intentaba tenderle una mano a su amiga, ahora enlodada tras haber tropezado y adornarse la cara, sin intención, con el helado que llevaba en la mano._

_- ¿Sabes lo que es la justicia, querido Kyouya?- aludió ella en forma sarcástica, mientras comenzaba a correr a su amigo con el resto de helado en la mano._

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Haruhi Fujioka!- manifestó el joven mientras empezaba la carrera. Hasta que finalmente ella abandonó la persecución._

_-¿Esta persona que ríe ahora eres tú?...Cuando te veo así, podría decir que todas las fichas encajan y que…- ella aspiró y sonrió- el muro ha caído.

* * *

_

Mientras cruzaba el campus, la lluvia torrencial, mojaba los zapatos negros de Kyouya y le humedecía el traje de diseñador que se había puesto, para la importante reunión que había tenido en la mañana. Uno de sus guardaespaldas le alcanzó un paraguas.

Se detuvo un instante a ver el cielo gris: _**"Sólo no quiero que nada te falte…Pero aún así, no deja de doler.¿Qué haré después de esto?...Será tan difícil obviar esto..."

* * *

**_

_- La cité por algo muy importante para mí, que requiere total confidencialidad, y tengo de usted las mejores referencias, señorita Esmeralda._

_- Me halagan sus palabras, joven…¿En qué podría serle de ayuda?_

_- Realmente quisiera aumentar la suma que dispuse en el contrato prenupcial, sin modificar nada más._

_- Entiendo, pero...Sabe que necesitamos de su consentimiento para modificar el contrato…_

_- De eso, justamente, se trata su trabajo…Es excluyente que mi esposa no deba firmar nada._

_- ¿Por qué ocultar esto de su esposa?_

_- Porque es una muchacha desprendida de estas cosas y jamás lo aceptaría._

_- Comprendo…Aunque no entienda que una mujer en sus cabales quiera separarse de un hombre tan interesante y apuesto como usted._- La sonrisa lujuriosa de la mujer no provocó en Kyouya el mínimo afecto.

_- Gracias_.- dijo con la cotidiana neutralidad de su voz.

* * *

Entró en el hall de la facultad y de ahí podía vislumbrar el aula magna donde tenía sus clases la muchacha.

Pero el panorama lo desconcertó un poco: un muchacho castaño a su lado, conversaba con Haruhi. Ella reía, intentando no llamar la atención del profesor. Y él reía también. Kyouya necesitó sólo dos minutos para comprender a la perfección esa clase de movimiento: aquel chico estaba intentando conquistar a Haruhi.

Las miradas a su boca, a su escote y a sus ojos se lo explicaban claramente.

La expresión de Kyouya se tensó.

La hora de salida, llegó entonces.

El joven castaño, de ojos verdes, acompañaba a Haruhi mientras salía del aula.

Antes de salir, la detuvo.

Kyouya observó cómo fingía sacar una flor desde detrás de su oreja, luego sonreía y se la entregaba a una inmóvil Haruhi. "Qué truco más burdo", pensó el joven, hastiado. Ella volteó para salir del aula por fin y él la seguía desde cerca, mientras continuaban la charla.

Apenas cruzó la puerta vidriada del aula, Haruhi observó la erecta postura de Kyouya y su gesto serio. Se acercó un poco extrañada.

_**- ¡Kyouya!...¿Cómo estás?**_- el joven sólo la miró- _**¿Viniste… a buscarme?**_- preguntó ella un poco dubitativa.

Kyouya sonrió al verla y en un paso, tomó el rostro de Haruhi y marcó un beso sobre sus labios. Los celos condicionaban sus actos y dejaban inválida a su voluntad.

_**- Sí, vine a buscarte… amor**__._- la mirada de Kyouya se dirigió entonces, sin disimulo al otro joven, que contemplaba la escena, molesto y sorprendido.

_**- Ky-Kyouya…**_- el rostro de Haruhi, se había tornado de un rojizo extremo, que se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Su expresión de sorpresa, se manifestó también su curiosidad. ¿Qué significaba ese gesto?

_**- Ah, disculpa…Tú eres…**_

_**- Brian House…Compañero de Haruhi…**_- el chico intentó esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de la tensión en su rostro.

_**- Ootori Kyouya…**_- Kyouya extendió su mano, el otro joven respondió al saludo- _**El esposo de Haruhi.**_- la voz de nuestro protagonista sonaba imperturbable y desafiante.- _**¿Nos vamos?**_- su llamada sonó liviana y amable cuando se dirigió a Haruhi. Ella asintió. Luego, anduvieron hasta la puerta de la facultad.

El hijo menor de la familia Ootori se detuvo, giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para alcanzar a ver a la otra persona.

_**- Brian…No vuelvas a intentar conquistar a MI esposa…No desearás hacérmelo repetir.**_

Tomó a Haruhi de la mano y abandonaron el lugar.

Los pasos de Haruhi sonaban fuertes contra el chasquido del agua acumulada por la lluvia.

Estaba molesta, estaba confundida: la mano de Kyouya era tan cálida en ese momento, la mantenía con firmeza. Kyouya la había besado otra vez, de la forma más suave posible y había logrado confundirla nuevamente. ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba así cuando Kyouya se acercaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no tenía voluntad cuando podía anticipar un beso?...Estaba confundida, estaba molesta.

Esta vez, necesitaba explicaciones.

_**- No es necesario que te diga…**_

_**- Que me pasé…Lo sé.**_

_**- Kyouya, ¿qué diablos te pasa?...Brian y yo…**_- _**"¿por qué siento que debo darle explicaciones?...¡no me importa lo que piense!"**_, caviló Haruhi. Kyouya se había detenido, bajo la lluvia, cubriendo a ambos con el paraguas. Cuando se percató de su gesto, soltó de la mano a su compañera.

_**- ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué sucedería si alguien te ve dejándote conquistar por ese…tipo?**_- su clamor ahora sonaba exasperado. Las palabras de Kyouya calaron entre los pensamientos de la muchacha, le dispararon sensaciones de tristeza.

_**- Entiendo…¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, cierto?**_- el corazón de Kyouya entonces, pendió de un hilo fino y filoso.- _**¡Tu sí puedes salir con...esa mujer hermosa y yo…!**__- _no supo por qué pero los ojos de Haruhi se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta, sin poder fluir.

_**- ¿Salir?...¡Espera, Haruhi!**_

Ella corrió hasta la calle que estaba cruzando el estacionamiento donde los esperaba el auto. Paró un taxi y se subió en él.

El hilo se rompió entonces. Kyouya sintió cómo todo se desbordaba.

El viaje a casa fue lento y gris.

La entrada a la casa lo recibió solitaria y silenciosa.

Estaba preocupado. Estaba aturdido: su orgullo había sido herido por aquellas palabras y, a la vez, la preocupación lo mortificaba.

¿A dónde iría? ¿Había tomado sus pastillas?..._**"¿Dónde estás?"**_, se preguntó.

* * *

Las horas fueron corriendo.

Haruhi no aparecía y tampoco había llamado.

Kyouya caminaba a través del living en un vaivén repetitivo. Manteniendo siempre a vista la puerta, observándola de reojo. Con la esperanza y agonía de que se abriera.

La casa iba cayendo en el silencio: los empleados se retiraban a sus cuartos, la noche seguía cayendo y Haruhi no daba señales.

La habitual calma de Kyouya había desaparecido. Tomó el celular por primera vez, y olvidándose del orgullo herido, marcó el número de Haruhi.

Sin conseguir respuesta.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj lo aturdían.

Sus recuerdos felices con ella, también lo perseguían.

Hasta que por fin el ruido de su celular vibrando sobre la mesita ratona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**- Ella se quedará en casa esta noche.**_ – Kyouya reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amigo- _**Ya es tarde para volver y, honestamente, no está de humor para hacerlo.**_

- **_Entiendo. Dile que no olvide tomar sus pastillas._**- Kyouya colgó la llamada.

El joven subió despacio las escaleras hacia su habitación. _**"Ante la primera urgencia, buscaste a Tamaki"**_, reflexionó, _**"No importa lo que suceda, mis sentimientos nunca podrán alcanzarte…Creo que será mejor así."

* * *

**_

_**- Ha dicho que lo entiende y que te tomes tus medicinas.**_- replicó Tamaki mientras se dirigía hacia Haruhi que miraba por la ventana.

_**- Siempre tan escueto.**_- habló ella, con la mirada fija en el cristal.

_**- Tu deberías conocerlo…Es tu esposo, ¿cierto?**_- comentó el chico irónicamente.

_**- Lo es.**_

_**- Esto no es más que una farsa. Y lo sabes. ¿Cómo puede afectarte esta mentira?**_- expresó el rubio.

_**- Porque… quizá no sea mentira para mí.**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_- el cuestionamiento del joven sonó incrédulo.

_**- Cuando sellamos el pacto con Kyouya, este momento contigo me hubiera hecho de lo más feliz, hubiera significado que había logrado mi objetivo…Pero, no sé cómo, ni en qué momento, eso quedó de lado y esta mentira era lo único real para mí...**_

_**- ¡Haruhi…! ¡Lo que intentas decirme es que…!**_

_**- Estoy enamorada… de Kyouya.

* * *

**_

La noche del día siguiente había llegado. El cielo estaba limpio y en él centelleaban los astros nocturnos.

Kyouya apostó su figura contra una de las barandas que cercaban el uno de los fondos del patio de la gran mansión.

Sintió el crujido de unos pasos livianos contra el césped.

_**- ¿Sabes que la luna, a pesar de su brillo, no es una estrella?...Sólo refleja la luz, pero no tiene luz propia. Los únicos capaces de emitir su propia luz son las estrellas y el sol. La luna brilla utilizando la luz del sol. Ahora mismo sólo puedo ver una estrella especial.**_

_**- ¿Pero el universo no está lleno de estrellas?**_

_**- Cierto, pero hay una que brilla más que todas las demás y sólo la veo a ella. Entonces, yo soy como la luna que absorbe la luz de una estrella para poder brillar. ¿No es, entonces, la luna una materia inútil que no es capaz de brillar por sí misma, intentando siempre alcanzar el fulgor de una estrella?**_

_**- No creo que sea inútil, es como el sol de noche. Además, no importa cuántas estrellas haya en el cielo. Siempre querré mirar la luna.**_-_**"La luna siempre caminará hacia la estrella"**_, se dijo para sí mismo Kyouya, quien abandonó la mirada puesta sobre el cielo y la dirigió a Haruhi. Se mantuvieron en silencio un instante.

_**- Todo ha terminado.**_- ella no era capaz de responder- _**No puedo seguir fingiendo este matrimonio cuando estoy con otra persona. Ni tú.**_- Kyouya habló tan solemne que en su voz no podía distinguirse emoción alguna. Tragó airé para evitar que sus emociones se descubrieran por su voz.

El corazón de Haruhi se encogió de tristeza, sintió cómo en su garganta se anudaban el dolor y las lágrimas. Asintió.

_**- Entiendo. No sería justo para las personas que amamos.**_- Kyouya le sostuvo la mirada cuando pronunció esa oración. Era una prueba irrefutable de que ella aún amaba a Tamaki.

_**- Entonces, si me comprendes, por favor…Te pido que…**_

_**- No hace falta que lo digas…Me iré de la casa.**_

"_**Mis sentimientos nunca podrán alcanzarte y no puedo arrastrarte contra ellos.**_

_**¿Qué cosa puede hacer tu vida más miserable que estar al lado de una persona a la que no amas fingiendo que sí lo haces? No puedo permitirte ese dolor."**_, pensó Kyouya mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la gran mansión familiar.

* * *

_**Brisalunar**_- 29/11/2010


	9. Oportunidad Oscuridad

_**Capítulo IX**_: **Oportunidad. Oscuridad**.

Mis ojos no dejaban de arderme. Otra vez, como últimamente, me había quedado trabajando fuera del horario de oficina.

Además, tenía un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

Miré hacia la ventana, donde la ciudad se iluminaba con cientos de puntos de color. _"¿En qué momento perdiste el control?"_, sólo podía preguntarme. _"¿En qué momento cruzó por tu cabeza esa idea trastornada? Y lo que es peor, ¿qué la llevó a aceptar una cosa así?"_

De nuevo, volví la vista sobre la pantalla de la pc.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde todo aquello?...

Tres semanas.

Tres semanas sin noticias.

Sólo tenía esa certeza: a pesar de mi dolor, Haruhi había logrado el cometido.

A esa hora, en que casi todo el mundo ya estaba en su hogar, Tamaki la esperaría en casa para cenar y haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerla feliz…¿cierto?

Como si mi pensamiento le hubiera llegado, mi celular sonó. Después de todo, por algo eramos tan amigos:

_**-¿Trabajando todavía?**_

_**-Sí. Ya sabes como es esto.**_

_**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar sola a Haruhi?**_- gritó y sacudí el audífono de mis oídos. Tamaki, en ocasiones, seguía siendo este adolescente efusivo y arrollador.

_**- Ja. Linda broma, Tamaki…No vengas a mostrarme tus triunfos, porque en todo caso deberían avergonzarte.**_

_**- ¿Triunfos?**_

_**- Tamaki, ¿pasa algo?...¿Necesitas algo?...Estoy sumamente ocupado**_.- respondí ya molesto, había tocado la yaga más abierta en mí.

_**- Sólo…Quería saber cómo estaba Haruhi.**_

_**- ¡Tch!...¡Tamaki!...¿Qué quieres?...¿Qué te felicite?**_

_**- No sé en qué diablos estés pensando, pero no he visto a Haruhi desde hace algunas semanas…Y no me atrevo a llamarla, aunque contestara, no me atrevo…Por eso pensé en llamarte…**_

_**- ¿Qué estás…diciendo?**_- las palabras no podían cruzar mi boca.

_**- Ya te lo dije.**_

_**- ¿Ella no está contigo? **_

_**- No…¿Qué tanto te sorprende?**_ – por un momento, mi mente se puso en blanco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba?...Pude escuchar la mueca en la voz de Tamaki.

_**- Ahora, lo comprendo…Pero, ¿lo comprendiste tú?**_

_**- ¿De qué hablas?...¿No tienes idea de dónde puede estar?**_- Sou respondió como si nunca me hubiera escuchado.

_**- Kyouya, sólo te diré algo, no te lo perdonaré si la dejas ir esta vez**_.- A continuación, sólo pude sentir el tono de llamada.

"_¿Dejarla ir?..."_

* * *

Después de abandonar la oficina, volví a mi casa.

La Señora Takarada, como buena nana, se había quedado esperándome, a pesar de la hora, junto con unos pocos empleados.

La saludé y le dijes que podían retirarse, que yo me encargaría de acomodar la mesa para cenar algo, aunque realmente no tuviera hambre.

A pesar de eso, ella se negó, entonces le pedí que me acompañara a comer.

Nunca antes me había molestado comer solo. De hecho, me sentía más cómodo así.

Pero desde que cenaba con Haruhi, me había acostumbrado a sentirme acompañado.

Y ante su ausencia, prefería hacerlo con la Señora Takarada.

Haruhi, otra vez. En todas las cosas.

A veces, odiaba que tantas cosas de mi vida se resumieran en ella.

_**- ¿Por qué no dejas de invadirlo todo?**_- dije muy bajito, sin pensar.

_**- ¿Sucede algo?**_

_**- Ah, no, nada…Solamente me quedé pensando en algo.**_

_**- Ya veo.**_- Se sentó en silencio, cerca de mí. - _**¿No comes?**_

_**- Sí, aunque no tengo mucho apetito en realidad.**_

_**- Debes alimentarte mejor…Estás muy delgado y malhumorado.**_

_**- Nana, siempre he sido así.**_

_**- No siempre…Con la señorita Fujioka, comías sin chistar y no te comportabas como un dictador.**_

_**- ¡Nana!**_- dije sorprendido, a pesar de los años, ella nunca me había hablado así.

_**- Es la verdad.**_

_**- Pero…Ella ya no está aquí. Y así soy.**_

_**- Jovencito**_- dijo palmeando mi hombro- _**si tanto la echas de menos, ¿por qué no la buscas?...**_

_**- Yo…No tengo derecho a eso…Además, ¿de qué serviría?...Ella no**_-

_**- Ella se casó contigo después de todo, te ha cuidado y la he visto llorar por ti…**_

_**- Es que…No hay posibilidad…Ella no podría…No podría…**_

_**- Joven Kyouya, nunca sabrás qué pasará si no lo intentas**_.- manifestó, mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina.

En un momento, regresó con un papel en la mano.

_**- No pierdas tiempo. Esta es la dirección que me dejó, a donde debía mandar sus cosas cuando tuvo que dejar la casa. Podrías empezar por aquí…**_

_**- No estoy seguro…No sé si sea lo mejor, Nana…Entiendo tu preocupación, pero yo…estaré bien…No te preocupes**_.-Intenté sonreír lo mejor posible.

_**- Quizás hoy puedas soportarlo, ¿pero podrás pasar el resto de tu vida con la incertidumbre de lo que podría haber sido?**_

Tomé el papel que la Señora Takarada había dejado junto a mí, sobre la mesa.

* * *

" _¿Podrás pasar el resto de tu vida con la incertidumbre de lo que podría haber sido?"_

¿Podría?...¿Realmente podría?

Intempestivamente, guardé el papel y salí de la casa.

Tachibana iba detrás de mí, cuando iba a buscar el auto.

_**- Voy a salir un momento.**_- Comenzó a alistarse- _**Pero voy solo.**_

_**- Joven Ootori.**_

_**- Estaré bien.**_

Salí de la casa, cargué en el GPS la dirección.

Tras veinte minutos de viaje, llegué a un edificio normal, sin grandes lujos, cerca de la universidad.

Cuando el guardia de seguridad me detuvo en la entrada, pregunté por ella.

Este llamó al recepcionista, que cuando estuvo frente a mí, me examinó con la mirada.

_**- Ah, supongo que tu eres…Ese muchacho, ¿cierto?**_

_**- Señor, busco a la señorita Haruhi Fujioka.**_

_**- Llegas tarde…Ella ya se fue.**_

_**- ¿Se fue?**_

_**- Hace un momento, salió hacia el aeropuerto, hace como una hora…A tomar su vuelo.**_

_**- ¿Vuelo…?**_- volví corriendo al automóvil.

Lo puse en marcha. Y a toda velocidad, comencé a cruzar las calles.

Otra vez, la lluvia pesada caía sobre el parabrisa. Las luces que iluminaban las avenidas se volvían un poco difusas.

Mi vista variaba desde el reloj a la ruta. Podía sentir con cada minuto que pasaba, como si ella se escurriera de mí.

Pero esta vez, no iba a permitir que fuera tan fácil.

Esta vez, debía ser claro. Tenía que escucharme lo que me he guardado por todos estos años.

Realmente la Señora Takarada tenía razón; no podría perdonármelo si hubiera fracasado sin haberlo intentado.

Acelero más. **No puedo dejarla ir.**

* * *

_Siento un estallido en mis oídos. Todo se llena de una enorme cinta negra que no me deja ver nada más._

_¿La lluvia me está golpeando el rostro…?_

_Diablos, no voy a llegar a tiempo._

_No puedo recordar nada más._


	10. Mis sentimientos te alcanzarán

_Bueno, finalmente ha llegado el final de esta historia._

_Realmente, agradezco a todos quienes la leyeron y la leen, me pone muy feliz saber que les gustó esta historia sencilla. ¡Muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios!_

_Se trata de un final, en mi opinión, bastante sencillo, creo que es, después de todo, lo que me mejor les cabe a estos personajes. Ahora sí, la historia._

* * *

Capítulo X : _** Mis sentimientos te alcanzarán.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, el brillo de la luz blanca lo encegueció.

El olor a alcohol y el aroma amargo del aire lo hizo sentirse desorientado.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_, se preguntó mientras abría lentamente los párpados.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía incómodo su brazo derecho.

Guiando su vista a través de él, observó los cables y la intravenosa unida al suero.

Entonces, comprendió dónde estaba.

Siguió con la mirada, observando el cuarto.

En una silla, a su izquierda, contempló a Haruhi acurrucada incómodamente.

* * *

El teléfono sobre la mesita que tenía a su costado, dio un sonoro timbrazo.

Acomodando su cuerpo acalambrado por el reposo, atendió.

_**- Diga.**_- dijo, hablando lo más bajo posible, intentando no despertarla.- _**Soy Kyouya, Nana.**_- el joven escuchó a la mujer del otro lado llorar de la emoción, presumió entonces que algo grave le había pasado, aunque no pudiera recordar nada.- _**Sí, Nana, por favor, estoy bien…Quédese tranquila o le hará mal…Sí, claro, la espero.**_

Cuando volteó su cabeza para volver a mirar a Haruhi, la encontró de pie al costado de su cama. Con los ojos cristalizados de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Se observaron en silencio.

Un recuerdo fugaz, golpeó la memoria de Kyouya.

* * *

_**- Ah, supongo que tu eres…Ese muchacho, ¿cierto?**_

_**- Señor, busco a la señorita Haruhi Fujioka.**_

_**- Llegas tarde…Ella ya se fue.**_

_**- ¿Se fue?**_

_**- Hace un momento, salió hacia el aeropuerto, hace como una hora…A tomar su vuelo.**_

_**¿Vuelo…?**_- volví corriendo al automóvil.

Lo puse en marcha. Y a toda velocidad, comencé a cruzar las calles.

Acelero más. **No puedo dejarla ir

* * *

**

_**- ¡¿A dónde pensabas irte sin mí?**_- levantó la voz el joven, casi al punto de gritar- _**¿Fue tan miserable tu vida conmigo? ¿Tanto para que huyas así de mí?**_

_**- Cállate Kyouya, idiota…**_- recayó ella sobre Kyouya con un abrazo. Su llanto se rompió entonces. - _**Tuve tanto miedo…No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca más.**_

_**- Entonces, por favor…No dejes a la luna sin su estrella. Sin ella no puede brillar, y se convierte en un tirano, malhumorado y triste.**_- ella sonrió. Dejó de abrazarlo.

Sus rostros estaban frente a frente, cercanos. Kyouya podía verse reflejado en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

- _**Escucha bien, yo…Yo**_- Kyouya se sentía tan vulnerable y extraño: no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño, a la manifestación abierta de sus sentimientos, por lo que, la seguridad lo invadía y las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

Se quedó en silencio un instante. Haruhi acomodó con las puntas de los dedos, el mechón de pelo que sobresalía del desordenado pelo del joven.

_**- Si tú no puedes decirlo, entonces yo lo diré**_. – Volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, su boca rozó el oído del joven.

Rápidamente, y en un movimiento casi brusco, la apartó de él.

La miró serio.

Ella bajó la mirada, un tanto sonrojada, sin entender bien qué sucedía.

Kyouya, entonces, tomó su rostro suavemente, dejó sobre los labios de ella, un beso suave pero firme.

_**- Estoy enamorado de ti…Y siempre será así. Yo siempre te encontraré, porque lo que tú haces en mí, siempre mantendrá su huella…No importa cuanto lo intentes, mis sentimientos, de ahora en adelante, siempre te alcanzarán. Asique, por favor, no intentes huir de mí, será en vano.**_- Haruhi, secó las lágrimas que caían sobren sus mejillas: Kyouya estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos sin miedos ante ella.

Ella se había sentido tan culpable por el accidente de Kyouya; si ella hubiera dejado en claro sus sentimientos, ese malentendido nunca hubiera existido. Ella lo amaba, pero a pesar de eso, había dejado de lado su afecto, para que él fuera feliz con otra persona.

Kyouya, comprendió que no era egoísta exponer ante la persona que amaba sus sentimientos, a pesar de que eso pudiera generar dolor por el rechazo e incluso, lastimar a la persona a la cual destinaba su amor. Comprendió que había perdido tanto tiempo.

El deseo innegable de hacer feliz a la persona amada, los había lastimado a ambos.

Kyouya, ante el silencio de la muchacha, intentó esconder su mirada, inclinando el rostro.

Repentinamente, ella sostuvo su mano, besó sus labios tibios:

_**- Entonces, no me dejes escapar nunca más.

* * *

Brisalunar - 26/12/2010**_


End file.
